darkedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunner
Skills Gunner are the ranged combatent class, their high dex grants them great defense to avoid attack and a big ToHit that increase their chance of hitting enemies. They have the biggest varities of weapon and are also able to use bombs and mines, each one with they pros and cons and ammos, they are: Shotguns:Low accuracy, fire rate and range, damage inflicted increases the lower the distance between you and the enemy, have very short ammo capacity and a a small splash attack, usually avoided as its AoE range is really poor and they are able to get skills that do that for them with any gun (multi shot/mole shot) with better effectiveness, at lower levels its able to do good amounts of damage with the Headshot skill; magazines range from 8, 16 and 32 bullets; +2 min/max damage if with silver ammo. SMGs:Due to low damage and fast fire rate they are used for leveling, they have the biggest and cheapest ammo magazines, they are weaker version of rifles, magazines range from 60, 120 and 240 bullets; +2 min/max damage if with silver ammo. Rifles:All around gun, good range, good accuracy, good damage, ok fire rate and ammo price/capacity, it grants slower xp than a smg but should you face a enemy in pvp but you will be better suited; magazines range from 40, 80 and 160 bullets;+3 min/max damage if with silver ammo is used. Sniper Rifles:Low fire rate, great range, great accuracy and great damage output, those guns and their clips are the most expensives in the game, used mostly in wars and PvP, can get a bonus when using sniping;magazines range from 10, 20 and 40 bullets; +3 min/+4 max damage if with silver ammo. Bombs:Bombs are consumables required for the skill trown bomb, there are 3 different bomb types each with different damage output and price, its somewhat good skill for levelving, the biggest cons is the fact that they dont do splash damage so its a single target only, aside from that you will have to bother buying them and placing in your inventory as it only holds 20 bombs per slot, pretty much useless when it comes to combat unless you like seeing some pretty explosions. Mines:Planted on ground and last for some minutes, the placing of mines can be very long and tedious and damage is not worth it (something worth 2 bombs), its slow and hard to level up the skill and its only use is to plant them during bible war to set a defense perimeter to find sneaking enemies, but you could use your time in a much produtive way. Skills : Lvl 5-'Fast Reload' : Decreases reloading time. : lvl 10-'Double Shot' : Fire two shots in quick succession with divided damage. : Lvl 15-'Heart Catalisty' : Self buff that slowly heals the gunner HP. : Llvl 20-'Triple Shot ': Just like double shot, but with one additional shot. : Lvl 25-'Multi Shot' : Splash attack skill, mostly used to hit darkness and hidden enemies ealier on, splash damage range is the same of a shotgun, cant be used by SR. : Lvl 30-'Head Shot' : Offensive skill with big damage but slow attack rate and require a close distance, cant be used with SR. : Lvl 35-'Arms Mastery 1' :(Passive) Grants +5 min/max damage and +20 to hit. : Lvl40-'Quick Fire' : Fast firing skill with better damage output and level capabilties than triple shot. : Lvl45-'Sniping' : Grants invisibilty for a short amount of time that reduces each time you move or attack, grants huge bonus to To Hit and Damage if using an sniper rifle. : Lvl 45-'Liveness ': Increases your hp for each level you have. : lvl47-'Piercing' : Attack all enemies in a straight line. : Lvl50-'Vivid Magazine' :(Passive) Allow player to use bigger ammo magazines,160 for smg, 40 for SR, 80 for AR, 32 for SG (may vary per server). : Lvl 53-'Throw Bomb' : Grants an somewhat big amount of exp per shot and while do an average damage, has slow fire rate, can be bought at gunner guild (2F). : Lvl55-'Concealment ': Self buff that grants bonus defense (around 40, 50), has the animation of a shield around the user. : Lvl57-'Revealer': Self buff that reveals hidden vampires, requires having it actived before ''the vampires hides, needed to see own mines. : Lvl60-'''Trident ': Upgrade version of quickfire with additional damage. : Lvl65-'Arms Mastery 2' :(Passive) Grants +2 min/max damage, +2 tohit. : Lvl70-'Install Mine' : Allow you to plant mines on the ground, you need to buy them on the gunner guild (2F) and takes very long to cast. : Lvl75-'Create Mine : '''Allow you to make own mines, cast bar is quite fast but is hard to succed, mines materials are cheaper than usable mines, both can be purchaed at the 2F of army guild, also theres two mines that cannot be bought ready for use but required making them instead. : Lvl75-'''Install Trap' : Place an trap on your currently position, enemy that step on it will be imobilized unable to move or attack , enemies cannot see your trap. : Lvl80-'Observing Eye' : Self buff that grants additional +5 min/max damage and allow you to see invisible vampires. : Lvl85-'Mole Shot' : Upgraded multishot, has a faster firing rate, increased damage and bigger area. : Lvl95-'Bullet of Light ': Slow firing but highly damaging attack, consumes a lot of MP but can bring enemies down very quickly. : Lvl100-'Gun Shot Guidance' : AoE skill, once you use it on a location a small red dot will appear and after a small deloy a explosion will follow, has a ToHit bonus. : Lvl100-'Soul Chain' : Skill avaible to all classes, allow to teleport to any person you choose of the same race. : lvl110-'Jabbing Vein' : Similar to trident but has a chance of slowing down enemies. : Lvl120-'Ultimate Blow' : Use to push enemies back by a great distance or push them of traps. : 130-'Install Turret ': Skill that makes you immobile on the ground, allowing all your attacks to fire faster and cause splash damage, also grants a defensive and protection bonus, attack rate is not affected by currently weapon, using a sniper or smg will have the same attack speed, each shot costs 5 MP. : 140-'Plasma Rocket Launcher ': Launches a fast homing missile that can track down fleeing foes even if they out of your vision range, has fixed damage Rare abilities that are obtained via skillbooks are listed below: : Magic avoid (All classes):(Passive) Reduce chance of magic spells hitting you, require level 60. : Eagle eye 1 ''': Increase to hit by 15 during 20 minutes, requires level 60, 30 MP. : '''Eagle eye 2 : Increases to hit by 30 during 20 minutes, requires eagle 1 learned and level 120, 40MP.